relics_of_corbantisfandomcom-20200215-history
Congratulations... Young Jedi...
As one that has been there and done that I would like to personally welcome you to the only true grind on Relics of Corbantis. Since you are probably new to the Jedi profession, you probably need a few tips to get you on your way. - Visibility This isn't pre-publish 9, all of those wonderful groups you pissed off during your adventures in other professions will continue to be pissed off at you! * Alky Tip: Don't travel with your lightsaber equipped unless you want a Bounty Hunter to find you! - Ultimate Power While it can be argued that Jedi should be the most powerful profession in the game, at this time I would limit this statement to PvE. One of the downfalls of playing a game 10 years later is that all the old tricks are already known and the bounty hunters on the server know exactly how to take you down. While this WILL change a bit with the introduction of FRS at a later date... please note that a Full Template Jedi will not let you press the I Win button. A melee stacker with the proper build will kick your ass 9 times out of 10. Think of it this way, Would the game be fun if you won every battle? If the answer is yes your lying to yourself. * Drunk Tip: If your on the terms... be cautious unless your full temp... just because you have a glowbat doesn't mean they don't have lightsaber resists (Current record on the server is an imperial psg with 61% resistance) * Wasted Tip: Don't expect any changes to be made until FRS comes out. Trust me when I say that a Rank 7 dark jedi can hit you for over 10k with force lightning. (I.E. don't throw bombs in discord when you die) - Grinding Ok with those two premises being said and you are or still want to be a Jedi lets get to the real point of this article. You are currently weak as a kitten and everything/anything will kick your ass. Don't fret though as this changes over time. Please be advised of two items. 1) Jedi XP is earned at 1x 2) when you die times the xp loss by 10. While at first glance you think it isn't right... it is... The max XP you all lose from a death by an NPC is 200k which will be reached when you obtain your 4th box in any tree. After finishing your paddy trials, I would recommend traveling to the Pygmy Torton Cave on Rori. (Don't get rid of your Comp Armor yet!) While you may be tempted to wear your new robes... wear your armor instead. Armor only blocks your ability to perform force attack which you won't have any at this point. * Sober Tip: Keep Novice Brawler until your comfortable without it Simply intimidate pygmies and go berserk on them. While this will be a very boring part of your grind... you probably won't die and lose xp either. Each run through the cave should net you about 15-20k XP. I would keep running the cave until you run out of buffs. * Tipsy Tip: Your goal at the moment is to train 0040 While you may not want to use a double-bladed lightsaber in the end... it is the easiest to grind up other trees with. Dervish is an area attack that will devastate PvE enemies in caves. After your first run through the pygmy cave you will be able to train Novice Lightsaber and Maybe 0010. Craft the best lightsaber you can make and go out to the cave again. You should continue to wear armor until you hit 0040 and use the same tactics every time. * Liquor Tip: This cave will get exceptionally boring after an hour or two but tough it out... these guys are probably the best XP/Hour you can get until 0040 * Wine Tip: You may be tempted to train other boxes... don't... the benefit isn't exactly worth it. While 000X will give you melee mitigation... you probably aren't dying in the Pygmy cave. Assuming you have followed this you are now 0040, Congratulations! The grind just got easier. You may now proceed to throw your armor in the volcano... you'll never wear it again. If you participated in events (participate in events... its worth it) you should have a good collection of CAs and AAs to make yourself a decent outfit for your Jedi. * Intoxicated Tip: You can wear a Mabari or Padded Armor Belt for AAs * Inebriated Tip: Focus on getting +25 to all defensive stats... it won't give much but it'll be your only defense outside of Saber Block & Lightsaber Toughness * Sloshed Tip: Get +25 accuracy to the Lightsaber you plan on using... Speed is not as important unless you don't plan on going MLS (your probably going MLS... you'll be speed capped at 100) * Bombed Tip: Force Regen Tape = Important... Force Power Max... not so much Wohooo +25 force. Alright you may now proceed to Tatoonie. Your destination is the Squill Cave. Run through and Dervish your little heart out. You must destroy the infestation in order to get all the XP you want. * Plastered Tip: Bring Pikata Pie, Brandy, and Snow Cake Anyway you no longer need my help... Just a reminder to be patient... FRS will greatly affect your ability to survive and/or output damage. Category:Jedi Category:Helpful Tips/Guides